Let's sing a little
by koralina
Summary: My attempt at short songs describing different characters.
1. Die alone

**A/N:** It's my first attempt in writing poetry if I can call it so. Don't be hard on me.

* * *

Die alone

Live together, die alone.  
That sounds so well.  
But I found it so hard to do.  
My life is now a hell.

All I want was live with you  
Raising our kids.  
But instead I'm at the shop  
Looking for some pills.

You don't want to talk to me.  
Well, I guess you're right.  
I'm not the one you met before  
Don't have a strength to fight.

Live together, die alone.  
These words still ring a bell  
But I live alone now  
Will die alone, as well.

* * *

**A/N: **Considering that's the only way for me to answer you JG (though I'd really appreciate for you to PM me, so I can answer you more freely) I'm answering here. First of all thank you very much. I wish I could turn it into a song but I'm not on friendly terms with music. As for your question: I was inspired by Jack's sad excuse of life on the mainland but I have to admit I love your idea of it being about Juliet.

By the way could you write your site once again because all I got was .cz, maybe only the name so fanfiction won't delete it again.


	2. We have to come back

**A/N:** I've just found out this one had been posted together with Die alone. My mistake, sorry.

* * *

We have to come back

"We have to come back"  
You told me that day.  
"We have to come back"  
You repeat.

But I didn't want  
To break my new life  
And I didn't want  
To leave.

"We have to come back"  
You tell me today.  
"We have to come back  
Don't you see?"

But you don't think  
About my wishes  
And you don't know  
What I feel.

"We have to come back"  
You repeat and repeat.  
"We have to come back.  
Come with me."

And I can't argue  
With you anymore  
I'm ready to go.  
Lead me!


	3. He's just the man

**A/N:** I know I wasn't various with my choice of characters for stories but it'll change here.

* * *

He's just the man

He's just the man, who wants to live,  
To have his home and wife.  
And even if he doesn't believe  
He can have such a life.

And all he has to do for that  
Is giving up with hate.  
He should forget about his past  
And look at future fate.

Today is only time to think,  
Live here and now, be free  
From all that memories can give.  
There's nothing for you to reveal.

He's just the man, who wants to live,  
To have his home and wife  
And even if he doesn't believe  
He can have such a life.

But he preferred to lose his love  
Instead of leave his pain  
He didn't stop to look for Dad  
And he is alone again.


	4. I always have a plan

I always have a plan

I spent here my whole life  
Waiting for joining the Others.  
And now I'm the leader,  
I'm the one who can do everything.

You came on my land occasionally  
And started wondering everywhere.  
You claimed you were special  
Because you could talk with the Island.

Then you tried to get rid off me.  
You think you can be their new leader.  
But there is one thing you forget  
And it'll be your main mistake.

You want to find out what I meant.  
You ask me "Which one I forget?".  
And I'll answer you honestly, instead  
Of just shooting you into back.

So listen carefully, John,  
because I won't repeat  
Here's the main motto of my life  
The one I got used to live with.

Never let down your hands,  
You should always have a plan  
And then things will be good  
For you again and again.

What can you oppose to it?  
Your hunting skills, what else?  
I never let down my hands.  
I always have a plan.

* * *

**A/N: **It rhymes well in my head but I still want to know your opinion.


	5. Lone wolf

Lone wolf

I used to be a lone wolf,  
Live only for myself  
But you appeared in my life  
And everything has changed.

And now I can't recall the days  
I lived without you  
It looks like you was always here  
You love me! I love you!

I used to be a lone wolf,  
Live only for myself  
But you appeared in my life  
And everything has changed.

You died and left me all alone  
To manage with your death.  
There was time I could do that  
But now I'm a mess.

I used to be a lone wolf,  
Live only for myself  
Some people just supposed to be  
Alone, for themselves.


	6. You're the only one

You are the only one

You are my favorite man  
You are my only friend  
You are the only one  
I used to talk

I met you at the cage  
You hated me so much.  
But now you're the one  
I trust my life.

You jumped to save your love  
I wasn't on your mind  
But that lead you to me  
And I'm glad

Forgive me for the words  
I yelled to you before  
I died in that well  
I was a fool.

I know you love me  
And I love you so much  
So let forget my words  
And start new life.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you know what inspired me for this one.


	7. Numbers

**A/N:** In the end a little counting-out rhyme from me.

* * *

Numbers

Four, eight, fifteen  
Put these numbers in game.  
Sixteen, twenty three, forty two  
And you'll win a lot of money.

Four, eight, fifteen.  
Don't you like to be rich?  
Sixteen, twenty three, forty two  
Just forget about the curse.

Four, eight, fifteen  
You see those numbers again.  
Sixteen, twenty three, forty two  
It's just numbers on the hatch.

Four, eight, fifteen  
You came on the Island again.  
Sixteen, twenty three, forty two  
They don't mean anything now.


End file.
